Your Soul Finds The Soul, It Was Waiting For
by champagnealec
Summary: "It's been nearly three months since Alec and Magnus got the rune for their wedding gift and now it's finally time for them to use it." Malec. All Good Things... Immortal!Alec fanfic. / Second in the Infinity Rune series.


**After promising to get around to writing the sequel to my Immortality rune fanfic, I am finally here! Originally I wasn't sure how to come back to this fanfic in the future, so that's why I left it with an open ending, but thanks to some of the reviewers, I've a clear view where I want to go (and my brain has come up with like two more ideas on expanding this rune fanfic)**

**Title comes from "Heart By Heart" by Demi Lovato, which is totally a Malec song, is also about one of the songs worth a damn from the movie soundtrack and I was also inspired by this song to write this fanfic as well.**

**And I just realized that I'm writing a fanfic about Immortal!Alec during pride month, so fuck that 'bury your gays' trope! **

* * *

_Tonight is the night everything changes, _Alec thought to himself, pacing in the living room of his and Magnus's loft, playing with his wedding ring while Magnus is on the phone in the other room with a client, a bit nervous but mostly excited, because who wouldn't be when you're about to bound your soul to the love of your love with a rune and become immortal?

Yeah, they would be finally using the rune they got as a gift for their wedding from Clary, tonight, nearly after three months, it took them awhile to get here mainly because like he said before they would need to talk about it, and they did just that right before they went on their honeymoon, they agreed to use it after returning home from going around the world to tell their family and friends of the rune, but when they did come home to tell them the news, they found out about Clary instead.

About how her runes that angered the angels so fucking much that they took her memories away of them and the Shadow World, they were all crushed in different ways, Magnus was one of the most crushed, since he basically watched her grow up and to have that all taken away because of a damn rune, after learning about this, they had decided to put it off for at least a month, to give everyone time to progress this, and also help Clary settle into mundane life once again.

Once they had decided to tell everyone the news about the rune again, Alec had gotten a fire message from Jia Penhallow, saying he needed to come to Alicante, immediately. At the time Alec thought it could've been about what she had said to him after she came to New York to congratulate him on rounding up the escaped prisons and remind him that she'd be waiting for him to slip up, than again he hadn't done anything wrong that he knew of, but this was the Clave and there's no telling what they could've come up with to get rid of him, so he went off to Alicante, not knowing what to expect, he had been greeted with a beaming Aline, which had confused him, she brought him to her mother's office and actually sat down, along with him as Jia revealed what she wanted him here for, to say they wanted him as the Inquisitor,_the Inquisitor. _He had sat there in shock (and to this today he still is) she explained that he's perfect for the job, most Shadowhunters respected him for taking down Valentine and Lilith, others for his coming out and giving them the courage to do the same. It was a dream job, for him but at the same time the dream had changed, Magnus was most of it now, and taking the job would mean leaving him behind and they just got married, he never wanted that he wanted Magnus beside him. And he was going to tell Jia that when she somewhat smiled, already knowing what he might say, and added that because of the demon towers that were damaged or completely destroyed when the rift was open, they were getting a total redesign of the whole system, that would allow Downworlders inside Idris, for visiting or a permanent stay inside the city, which this also meant the motion of lifting the ban on Downworlders, if he chooses to take the job, he could pass that law ten times more quicker than another Shadowhunter could, and she went on to add that with this it also means they needed a High Warlock, 'cause every city has one, with Magnus being well loved in the Downworld for taking others under his wing and formerly being a High Warlock before, he knows what he's doing and Downworlders will more comfortable with him there as well, and Shadowhunters wouldn't have any problems with it since he after all saved them and their city from Edom.

And Alec just sat there, letting it all sink in, thinking about it, they could've their dream jobs, they could change their entire world as they know it, they could finally make it to where Downworlders are side by side with Shadowhunters, and not being basically policed by them anymore, they could just change everything, but he can't make this alone, he had needed to talk with Magnus, and he had told her that. She agreed. After he had told Magnus about everything that went down with Jia, he also hadn't been able to believe it either, he knew change would come eventually, but not that soon and them being the reason behind it, they had sat and talked about it a lot, and in the end they agreed to it, because change needed to happen, and there was more of a chance of it happening with them behind it, making it come true, so they took the jobs and Jia informed them that they had to be there by the end of the month which give them little time to get everything ready for a move and also to decide when to use the rune.

Eventually they came to agree that the night before the move, to Alicante is when they should use it, because they would be turning over a new chapter in their lives, so it would be perfect, and next came the hard part, telling everyone.

Alec had decided to tell his mother first, since she's his mother and she might be the easier one to break the news first, too, when she first heard the news of him and Magnus taking the positions in Alicante, she was beaming from ear to ear, hugging them both tightly, saying it was wonderful news and that the Shadow world was already changing now, but than Alec had told her that wasn't all the news, and then proceeded to tell her about the rune, how it'd bound them for life, making him immortal, she had sat there, listening until he was done, and all she did was smile, and said 'honey if it's what your heart wants, do it, be happy, it's all I want for you,' he had gotten teary eyed from, as she kissed both him and Magnus on the forehead.

With her out of the way, next came Madzie and Cat, and they were easy ones too, Madzie had been very much excited about how Alec was going to be immortal just like they were and Cat was just happy that Magnus finally found happiness after all of these years.

And then came Izzy and Jace, his siblings, Alec knew deep down that they'd be happy for him but at the same time, he couldn't help but think they might not be, Magnus thought it'd be best for him alone to tell his siblings, and he agreed, so he called them to his office, in the Institute a few weeks ago, they had been at first confused, until he broke the news of what Jia explained and that he and Magnus would be moving to Idris to start the major changes in their world, Izzy of course, screamed and hugged him tightly, as Jace congratulated him, he also added with him moving soon that NYC Institute would need a new head, and since he's the Inquisitor, he had the power to appoint someone, and he had looked down at Izzy, who stared in disbelief as he named her as his replacement, he knew Izzy would be the right person for this, he always knew. And of course he let that sink in before telling them about the rune Clary created for him and Magnus and what it'd do.

He explained it all to them, and for awhile there, they had stood in silence until Izzy came forward again and basically told him the same thing his mother had said, kissed his cheek, (standing on her tippy-toes in her already tall heels to reach his cheek) and again embraced him, as Jace hung around in the back, looking at his feet, saying nothing, both he and Izzy looked at their brother, knowing how he gets, with info like this. While it'd hurt to know his brother didn't want him to become immortal, or not be happy about it, Alec would still do it, eventually he'd get over it, it's his life, it's his choice.

Izzy had grown tired of it, and called out their brother's name, giving him a look, that clearly meant 'say something.' And he did, he had told Alec, that while it hurt him, he was happy for him, and Alec could see it deep down in his eyes, it's what he wanted, all that matters to him was his brother's happiness. Alec smiled at his siblings and welcomed him in on the hug.

Then, everything after was him and Magnus getting ready for their move, he finished up paperwork for his last weeks as Head, while Magnus rearranged many, many of his clients, which now brings him tonight. Magnus was on the phone in the other room, and Alec had finished his last day as Head of the New York Institute, a few hours earlier today so Izzy would be officially taking over tomorrow, while they got settled in Alicante.

Alec twirled his ring, a smile tugging at his lips, looking over at the table where his stele and the paper that has the rune written on it, rest. In just a few short minutes when Magnus is done with his client, their souls will be tied together by this rune, for the rest of forever.

"And you have a nice night too, Angela," Alec hears Magnus wish into the phone, before he assumed hanging up on his client, not a minute later Magnus appeared around the corner, with a soft grin on his face, seeing his husband. "That's it of my client list, love," he said, immediately wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, as he reached him, to place a soft kiss on his lips, he leaned back a tad, playing with Alec's hair, searching his husband's eyes. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"There's some nerves but it's mostly excitement," Alec answered, rubbing Magnus's hip with his thumb. "And how about you? How're you feeling, baby?"

"Same as you, I can't believe that this is actually happening, to be honest I never thought it'd though," Magnus admitted, Alec knows he's talking about both Alicante and the Infinity rune.

Alec brought his hand up and cupped his cheek. "It is, baby. I know it's unbelievable, but it really is happening. We're gonna be soul bound and we're gonna change the entire Shadow world soon, it's happening.."

Magnus sighed, giving Alec, a loving expression, and he can't resist kissing that face, so he does, Alec pulled him in for a tender kiss, it only lasts a few seconds but it's full of love. Magnus lets out another sigh, as Alec moves away some. "I love you Alexander," he told him, and Alec stayed quiet for a moment before kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, baby," he mumbled against his forehead, pressing another kiss to it, Magnus closed his eyes in content, taking in the moment, Alec decides to leave a few more kisses on his cheeks, making him giggle at the feeling and opening his eyes again. Alec beamed at him and bumps his forehead against Magnus's, gently. "You ready, to do this, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he answered, letting his arms slip from Alec's neck, Alec pecked his lips before walking over to the table to grab his stele and the paper, he picks them up and walked back to where Magnus was standing.

"Okay," Alec breathed, locking eyes with Magnus. "I can go first, if you want me to, honey."

Magnus shook his head. "No, I want to go first, Alexander."

"Alright, hold out your arm for me," Alec instructed, and Magnus does as he is told, holding out his right arm, Alec took a good long look at the rune before tossing it onto the floor, than he rolled up Magnus's sleeve, revealing his bare wrist. Alec positions his stele an inch away from touching the unmarked skin, he stared up again to make sure Magnus was ready for this.

"Go, ahead Alexander." Magnus told him, and that's all Alec needed, as he finally connected his stele, which glows white when it touched Magnus's skin, and he started to draw the rune. Magnus hissed slightly at the stele burning his half of the rune into his skin, it stings but he's been through worse. Alec made a quick look up with his eyes, after hearing the hiss fall from his lips, and he sees this and smiled. "Keep going it just stings."

And with that he continues to draw the rune, feeling no resistance from the Angels, like he had seen before when the Alliance rune was drawn, pretty much what he felt was a warm feeling in him as he marked Magnus, until he was done with the rune, Alec pulled his stele away from his skin, and Magnus finally looked down at his wrist, to see the rune, and he felt his heart flutter at the sight of it, while his skin was bubbly and a little red, the rune was still beautiful to him, he ran his finger tips over it, feeling a slight sting since it was still sensitive, he feels the soft grin spreading across his face.

"Magnus, you okay, baby?" Alec's voice questioned him, breaking him out of the trance he was in, he shakes his head and stared at his husband who looked slightly worried, only Alexander would always feel worried no matter what.

"I'm fine, Alexander, I'm fine, I was just admiring the rune, that's all," Magnus reassured him, Alec lets out the breath he was holding, relaxing at his words, Magnus reached his hand out and gently takes the stele out of Alec's hand, holding it within his own now. "I guess it's my turn, to mark you."

Alec can't help the snort that escaped his mouth at the choice of words Magnus used, as he raised up the sleeve on his left arm. "I guess so, now I will help you with drawing the rune since you need more angelic power for the stele to work."

He nodded, letting Alec clasp his hand around his own and guiding him over to his wrist, it's close to touching his skin as Alec made eye contact with him, he can see the love in Alec's eyes and he's sure he looks the same, they took a moment just to stare at each other, because the moment the stele touches Alec's skin, will be the moment everything changes.

They broke eye contact the second the stele touched Alec's skin, they both looked down just as the tip of the stele lit up a mixture of colors that was similar to a rainbow, a clear sign of their different backgrounds. Alec inhaled deeply, guiding Magnus's hand around on his skin, drawing this rune felt different than all of the runes he's drawn before, it felt so intimate and loving. He knew it's because of Magnus, he just knew that it was. They kept stealing small glances at each other, but each time they did, Alec felt his breath catch, just by the look in his eyes.

And as soon as they began, they were finished with the second half of the rune, both Alec and Magnus stared down at the rune, at first they were admiring it, but than in confusion because the runes didn't fade to black and neither felt any different than before. It's quite obvious the rune took since it's on their skin, but where's the connection they are supposed to feel? They waited a few long minutes but nothing happened.

Then suddenly, Magnus spotted little golden specks round his rune and Alec's, he raised his eyebrows in wonder and Alec noticed him, before he also sees the little golden specks. "What the fuc-" Alec managed to say, cutting himself off as the golden specks grow brighter and larger before the golden glow shoots from their runes and up their arms, than fully developing their bodies, pinching loud gasps from both of them.

It's only a second before both felt the intense rush of the other's powers through their veins, and then there was this hard tugging feeling coming from deep inside them, it pulled and pulled, like it was trying to reach something, until it snapped and it felt like everything collided inside them, their emotions, powers and very souls, mending so perfectly together.

The golden light glows very bright, as the final mending of their bodies is finished before some of the energy from the rune blasts them apart, because somehow their hands had remained together throughout the entire time, Magnus nearly fell as he stumbled back at the power he felt, but manages to catch himself, the light around their bodies slowly fades out, until they were no longer glowing with it.

When it did, Alec placed his hand over his chest, feeling his fast beating heart, noticing that under his palm it felt like he had another heart beat alongside his own, and his entire soul just felt so completed now, like he had been missing apart of it, but now it was finally complete, Alec felt so overwhelmed with his emotions and also with all of Magnus's as well, he already knew how Magnus felt before he even saw his face.

Magnus felt like he could cry, when feeling all of Alec's emotions flooding through him, feeling his entire being inside him as well, it's completely connected to his soul, it felt different, but very welcomed and content? Like his soul had been waiting for Alec's to finally make it complete. He saw Alec lifting his head up to stare at him, and he sees the deep love shining in those hazel eyes, he felt his breath catch and he just can't help but act on the emotions he felt. Magnus found himself literally jumping into Alec and pulling him in for a kiss.

Alec responded to the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist, pressing him closer to his body, all of the emotions that rush through their veins are even more intense now, as their lips move together, it just felt so different and they didn't want it to end, but eventually had to part to breathe. They kept their foreheads pressed together, taking deep breaths in.

"Alexander, this- this is amazing, I can feel everything, I can feel your entire being in me," Magnus breathed, open his eyes slowly, to stare at Alec's face as a smile appears on his face.

"I've to resist the urge to make a joke," Alec chuckled, opening his eyes now, as Magnus playfully rolled his at his husband. "But yeah, it is damn Magnus, I feel all everything you have in my soul, I feel it and oh shit," realizing something he forgot about.

"What is it Alexander?" Magnus asked, feeling what was going through Alec's mind, but couldn't place it just yet.

"Our powers! I forgot we can share powers," Alec reminded him, oh how did he forget about that? Well he guess it would easy with being overwhelmed with emotions. "My stele, we need to test this out," he looked around on the floor for his stele, that had dropped when the rune energy forced them apart, he finds it not too far away from them, he picked it up and thought over the rune he wanted to test out, then decided, he raised up his shirt and brings his stele over his Stamina rune, activating it.

It flared up and at the same time Magnus let out a loud gasp, as he felt a sudden rush of angelic energy through his entire body, it felt weird, but also somewhat _good_, he was suddenly wide awake, no longer feeling slightly tired like he had been, and he also knows what else they use the Stamina rune for, but they could test that part out later, if one rune made him feel that he can't imagine how the others would do.

"Magnus, babe, how do you feel?"

"I feel, I feel great, my husband, so great, this rune, it's just wow, can you just imagine what the others could do."

Alec smiled. "You want to find out, Magnus?"

"No, we are testing out both of our powers tonight, not just yours, now let's test you with mine," Magnus stated, looking around for something that Alec could test out his part of the Infinity rune on, he ended up settling on the book, he had been reading recently on the table. "Try to lift up the book on the table, love."

Alec nodded, taking a deep breath in, trying to focus his main attention on lifting the book, he calls out to Magnus's magic within him and it is quick to answer him, his hands start to glow blue flames of magic, the same shade of blue, Magnus has. He gasped lowly, at the magic it felt so powerful, amazing, and it was beautiful just like Magnus is, he felt even more fascinated with magic this time around than he had been when he used the Alliance rune with Lorenzo, he knew it was because of Magnus, that's why.

Magnus smiled tenderly, watching his husband being so in awe over his magic, he felt how amazed he was through the rune. "I see you're in love with magic, Alexander."

"I already was with your magic, Magnus but honestly this really is incredible, I feel so more connected to you, I feel in control over this." Alec admitted, which was true on all parts, turning over his hands, studying the blue flames closely.

Magnus felt his heart flutter at Alec's choice of words, damn it, he's such a poet sometimes without even knowing it. "Okay, try to lift the book now, Alexander."

Alec does as he's told and held out his hands, focusing the magic on the book. Or at least he thought he was focusing on the book, when he goes to move the book up, he in fact lifted the whole table up, off the ground and he hadn't intend to do that. "Oh fuck, I didn't mean to do that," he exclaimed, losing a bit of his focus, which causes his hold on the table to slip and the table nearly crashes onto the floor, but Magnus easily just snapped his fingers and helped Alec in holding the table up again.

"It's okay, Alexander, it happens a lot," Magnus told him, as he and Alec use their magic to lower the table back down onto the floor. "You just need a little practice and then you will be amazing."

Alec closed his eyes for a second, grinning brightly. "Yeah, you're right, just some more practice is all I need," he said before opening his eyes again, and Magnus is shocked, as he did. How in the world, his heart just beats fast in his chest, staring into Alec's eyes. And Alec noticed him staring at him closely right off the bat, which confused the hell out of him, why was he staring at him like that? "Magnus, what's the matter? Why are you staring at me?"

Magnus doesn't answer, he just continued to stare into Alec's eyes that were no longer the hazel eyes he loves. Instead they were yellow and his pupils were slit, he had cat eyes,_ his warlock mark_. Alec had his warlock mark, the warlock mark for a while there he disliked, because it reminded him of his father and so many other bad memories, but he didn't dislike them anymore since Alec had told him how beautiful they were, and now seeing them on Alec, he could see why Alec loved them.

"Magnus, you're scaring me what is it?" Alec asked again, and he snapped out of his daze but not breaking eye contact with Alec, he snapped his fingers, a mirror appeared in his hands. He held it at the right angle for Alec to take a good look at himself, Alec gaped at his reflection, taking the mirror from his husband, he brought his hand up to touch his cheek, staring at the cat eyes he loved so much. He lets out a gasp-laugh, sending his emotions through their bond.

And Magnus is flooded with it, that his heart might burst, he felt the deep love and happiness Alec send to him, it was too much for him, he gazed at Alec with an expression that held so much adoration, Magnus is sure he looked like the heart eyes emoji, he made sure Alec could feel it through the bond. Eventually Alec turned away from the mirror and settled his eyes on him, and the words just spill from him. "I love you so damn much, Alexander.."

Alec tossed the mirror, it somehow landed on the couch without breaking it. "I love you too, Magnus, I love you..." With that they closed the small distance between them, with a kiss.

For years one soul had searched for the other, while it waited, until they each other on one fated night, in a Downworlder club, and now they were finally completed.

* * *

**Again written/edited within like two days whoop, whoop! Now this got away from my original word count which was 3k or maybe lower, but went over it and stands at 4k, but what can you do sometimes, I do like how this turned out, I said it before I like pushing myself to write things I never explored or hadn't touched in a while**

**I said I had like two more ideas for this series, right now I'll leave be, but I might come back to it in the future to expand it, with Alec and Magnus testing out their powers, some in more ways.**

**As for the next fanfic? I always update my Tumblr with info, right now it's mainly 3x22 type fanfics mixed in with supernatural creatures aus, missing scenes from earlier 3b episodes and the ideas above.**

**Y'all can find me on tumblr: immortals-malec. Where I do liveblogs of Shadowhunters episodes and get emotional over Malec.**

**Let me know what y'all thought and until next time!**

**~champagnealec**


End file.
